ValentineDay Bleh
by ShadowDragon357
Summary: Just a crappy one shot. It's late I know, but I mostly wrote this to say something to my readers.


Here' a short crappy little late Valentines Day one shot for you. Honestly, I posted this because I needed to say something.

Sam Manson didn't particularly care for Valentines Day. Sure, she used to go around hating on all the pink and red. She used to say it was just another holiday for corporate America to gain from. But then she and Danny began to date and she found it just a little more tolerable.

She actually found it annoying now, when people ran around berating others for celebrating Valentines Day, for giving into corporate America.

'And to think I used to be one of those people' she thought to her self with a grimace. But now at the age of twenty-one it didn't make much sense to complain. That didn't mean however that she and Danny did what most couples did on Valentines Day: the expensive dinner, the flowers, and the chocolates. No, Sam found it more romantic when she and Danny surprised each other spontaneously, now that was much more romantic: spontaneous surprises on both their parts to the other on random days of the year rather than on the one obligatory day of the year.

Sam also hated the fact that the man seemed to do anything. He bought the flowers, the jewelry, the chocolate, and the dinner. EVERYTHING. She absolutely hated it. She made it a point to pay for their dates half the time and to surprise Danny with things he would like.

At first, her paying for dates bothered him, but being as stubborn as she was, he learned to deal with it.

Today she wasn't exactly in the greatest of moods because of three reasons: one, Tucker kept running around complaining how his girlfriend Leslie was going to bitch at him if their Valentines date wasn't perfect (which meant an expensive dinner, a bouquet of roses, expensive roses, jewelry, stuffed animals, the works.) Sam often wondered why exactly Tucker was with a girl who made him spend so much on her. Tucker pointed out that she had an amazing body and was amazing in bed, and besides, they did love each other…. even if Leslie threw a hissy fit if Tucker didn't spend top dollar on her.

Another reason was because Jazz was complaining about being single when on any other day of the year; she was perfectly okay with it. Finally, work was very stressful.

Still, her slightly annoyed mood had nothing to do with the holiday itself. She finally got home and quickly changed out of her clothes into some pajamas. Lying down in the bed for some time, an idea came to her.

She grabbed some paper and wrote down a poem:

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Baby, Let's fuck, because let's be honest that what this day is about anyway.

She chuckled slightly and placed it on Danny's pillow for when he would return from work.

Sam may have been indifferent to Valentines Day, but had no issues against something that was really just an excuse to have lots of sex. (Not that she needed one).

Sam lay back on her pillow and napped until Danny came home and saw the poem and immediately pounced on her.

The END.

Bleh.

I hate how guys always buy pretty much EVERYTHING. Come on, Girls! Step up. Buy HIM some flowers. Buy Him some chocolate. Buy him dinner or jewelry or whatever.

Ok, so I mostly wrote this to tell you guys something.

**TO FANS OF BODYGUARD AND THE BET! OK So those were written back while still in High School. Looking back, they HONESTLY make me want to CRINGE and gouge out my eyes with a rusty spoon (not just them, all but a few of my fics). I'm 20 and in college now and my tastes have changed. Quite a bit. That said, I will NOT be abandoning Bodyguard. I will be working on that one, but I am going to completely rewrite it. The only thing to remain the same will be the basic story line, but I am going to tweak it a little. It will not be my main focus however; it's going to be a side thing. So updates likely won't be frequent. That brings us to The Bet. I honestly don't even know with this one. The story line is cliché and has been done before. It is shallow. I honestly do not care for it. At ALL. It is going to be deleted. I just don't like it. I am SO sorry to fans of The Bet. I know my apologies are not enough but I just can't do it. I was considering putting it up for adoption, but I hate it SO much that I don't want to see it go on. I want it to DIE. There are at least half a dozen other stories like The Bet; I suggest you go read one of those.**

**This was what I was going to make happen:**

**The bet goes down. Sam refuses to change for him Danny develops feelings for Sam. They fall in love. Danny reveals the truth to her (about the bet) and she is angry for some time, but since he came clean, she forgives him. Sam and Danny go to prom. Sam goes like she wants to go. They do not win title of prom king or queen. And they wind up happy. Woot.**

**All that said, I have a couple ideas in my head that I am very fond of that will be my focus. I will try to get the first chapter of one of them up this weekend. I need a BETA/Editor.**

**Does anyone volunteer/know someone?**


End file.
